Insanity, an Outlast Fanfiction
by HonduranGleek
Summary: A group of friends got lost and ends up on a ghost town whose only working installations seems to be from the local Asylum. What will happen when two of them goes there to investigate? What will happen when those two persons don't come back? Figure it out.
1. 1: The Arrival

1

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey, guys, thanks for stopping here to read my story! This is my first fic, and I hope you guys like it :)

**PD**: This is basically a _sequel_ that occurs after the posession of the Walrider on Miles's body. If you continue to read, you'll gradually understand my plot. Wait for my updates! Um, I'm not American, Canadian or British, (natively spoken English, to sum it up), so they might be _little_ flaws on my writing :$...

So, if you'd like, download the _Outlast OST_ and listen to it while reading this :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Jennifer and Peter Jacobson regretted to agree with this on the first place.

They've just graduated college, and they were meant to be working right now, not traveling in the middle of the nowhere.

Their parents got them used to do what the other one does, so since Jennifer was going to travel with her best friend Lily and her boyfriend Jack, who brought his best friend, Sam and his girlfriend Valerie, so they were a big group.

They were meant to be right now at some point of Las Vegas, but they got lost on Colorado.

Things got a little freaky when they were running out of gas, and Peter was kinda stressed because Sam had this camera, and he had the obsession of recording... everything.

Peter was being edgy, and Sam's sense of humor didn't helped.

"Man, you gotta chill out," Sam said, gently nudging Peter's arm. He was sitting with his arms crossed, staring blankly at the window.

The sound of the hard dubstep blasted out of Peter's ear plug headphones, so he wasn't listening a word that was coming from the dude's mouth.

Jennifer was excitedly chattering with Valerie and Lily, and Jack was driving. He seemed totally tired, and his dark brown eyes screamed for a bed.

They passed a sign that said 'Mount Massive, the nicest town on earth' at high speed, and Jack sighed in relief.

"We're going to stop there to refill the gas tank and to get some sleep, you guys," he said, looking back at them.

The girls yawned, they were tired.

Peter did listened this, because he took off his ear plugs. His eyes wandered to Sam's camera, grateful that he hadn't used the damn thing in three hours. He carried a stack of rechargeable batteries for it, so he would not stop recording.

Damn stupid dude, Peter thought.

He put on his ear plugs, and pressed play to his iPhone's Hardwell's playlist.

They slowly arrived to the town, and they slowed down to see its desert streets, abandoned houses, stations and restaurants.

"And this is the 'nicest town'," Jack murmured tiredly.

They slowly drove to the gas station, just to find that the gas pumps were empty.

Sam decided to enter to the gas station's store, and when he came out, he carried a full box of Duracell batteries for his camera and a bag of Lays potatoes.

He smirked at Valerie, as he called her.

"There are like, 20 boxes of condoms there. I didn't brought any, so this is our lucky day."

"Are you seriously thinking in sex right now?" she asked, amused.

"Yes, babe. You're hot and I'm hot. We're sexual human beings. We love sex. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothin', I guess," she murmured, gazing at Sam's crotch.

Sam wrapped his arm around's Valerie's waist, bringing her inside the 24 hour service station.

"You guys, we'll be right back. Val wants to use the bathroom, and she doesn't wants to enter alone."

"Do you want us to come with you, Val?" Lily asked, glaring at Sam.

"No, Lil, it's okay. I'll be fine!" she replied, awkwardly looking at Sam while he dragged her inside the store.

Everything there was dirty, probably from the months of abandon. She glared at the newspaper, it was from five months ago. Sam dragged Valerie to the condom section, and she was frankly intrigued on Sam's urgency.

"Pick a box." he said, with his eyes dark, filled with lust.

Valerie choosed the one that claimed "Strong protection and pleasure for him and her."

Outside, the four teens were impatient.

"Why are they taking so long?" Lily asked.

"I dunno," Jack replied, looking sarcastically at Lily. "They're probably bonding, so let's not interrupt them."

"God, that dude didn't even waited for the friggin' motel," Peter softly whispered to Jennifer, who nodded.

When they finally came out, Sam and Valerie's hair was messy. Valerie had his jeans low, really, really low.

"We can go now." Sam said, pulling up his jeans a little bit.

The girls giggled as they rode back into the car.

They slowly drove around the town, and they were impressed to see that there wasn't activity on the area.

"This is creepy, dude," Sam said, looking outside the windows.

"Indeed," Peter said. He tried to listen, but he couldn't hear nothing but the roar of the wind on the desert area, along with the chirps of the crickets that infested the now abandoned town.

"They might had an emergency evacuation," Jennifer said, pointing at a suitcase that was left on the entrance of a house.

"But why?" Lily asked, and when she did, the car stopped.

Jack tried in vain to start the engine again, but nothing happened. They slowly got out of the vehicle as they looked around.

They were stuck on a ghost town, with no signs of activity or life whatsoever.


	2. 2: Good-bye

2

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm new to FanFiction, and it's kinda weird to me the text editor... so, sorry for the formatting errors!

* * *

The first who saw it was Peter.

"Look at that," he said, pointing at a building that was on the hills. You couldn't see it, because it was hidden by a large proportion of trees, but Peter had the sight of a hawk. He didn't missed a thing.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"A building. It seems to be a prison," Peter said, muttering. He didn't liked to talk. Not with them.

"Huh. And what's the big deal?" Sam asked, scratching his skull.

Peter rolled his eyes as he answered.

"There's electricity there. If you notice, you can see lights on on the windows."

Sam gawked at the place and his mouth opened with an perfect 'o' when he noticed. "Oh, it's true," he said.

"It's getting dark, babe," Lily said, grabbing Jack's bicep.

"I know, boo, but we got to sleep. And we have to get urgently fuel." he replied, stroking her arm.

"We need to register the houses to see what we got," Jennifer said. "And if they're safe. We can't just enter to a place without checking it."

"We just have to find a house that's locked up, smart ass," Peter said, smirking playfully at her sister.

"Well, that's true, dumb ass, but we still have to check the houses for food supply and stuff," she replied.

"It's obvious that you guys have been seeing a lot of zombie movies lately, isn't it?" Sam asked, half-grinning.

"No. We don't like zombie movies. They're ridiculous. We prefer anime."

"No, she prefers anime. She's a _Fujoshi_."

"_Fujo_... what?" Sam asked, confused.

"A girl that loves _yaoi_." she replied.

"_Yaoi_? What the fuck is that?"

"Um...," Jennifer cleared his throat. "Can you answer that, Pete?"

"Anime gay porn." he said, bluntly.

"Oh. That's disgusting, y'know?" Sam said, seeing at Jennifer with his eyes wide open.

"Everyone has different tastes." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well... I'll check the houses on the meantime." Jack said, leaving.

An hour after, he returned along with Sam, who'd followed him.

"They're all empty. The only interesting things we found were military jeeps, with the keys on, totally drained out of energy and fuel."

"And guns. Like, tons of guns," Sam said, eyes wandering at the stack of guns. "But, they're empty. There's no ammo, they're unloaded and all the shit."

"So there was military intervention," Jennifer said, scratching her arms. The mosquito bites were starting to become more frequent.

"It seems so," Jack answered.

"What are our options?" Lily said.

"We force the entry of one of these houses, since they're all locked down, and we get to sleep."

"Or we can go there to see if we get help." Peter said, pointing at the building inbetween the trees.

"That's a long way, dude," Sam said, getting more nervous at the time.

"Well, we'll get to Las Vegas faster," Peter said, tempting him. "Booze, buffets, games, everything you like, Samuel."

"Don't call me like that, I hate that name. I'm Sam." he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"It's a good idea," Jack agreed.

"But what if nobody's there?" Lily asked.

"She's got a point," Valerie said, supporting her.

"Well, I can go with Sam to check out." Jack said, fist pumping with Sam.

"But, babe...?" Valerie said, glancing discretly at Peter.

"Don't worry, I think he's gay," Sam whispered, half grinning.

Peter rolled his eyes, not missing a thing.

"I'm not gay," he replied, glaring at Sam. "I'm just waiting for the right girl."

Jack hugged Lily and kissed her in the forehead. "Don't worry. We'll be right back"

"Are you sure?" she asks, pulling him closer.

"Yes, babe. It's not like Sam's going to kill me," he replied, grinning.

"Well, if you're messing with me, I'll surely kill ya."

The Jacobson twins rolled their eyes.

"Are you guys going to move or what?" Jennifer asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, yes, just let me kiss my girl good-bye and we'll be on our way, mayor Jacobson."

Sam leaned in and he gave Valerie the last kiss of his life.


End file.
